1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a system and method for separating and recycling at least one layer of a multi-layered construction panel. Specifically, in at least one embodiment of the present invention, the inner or gypsum layer of a gypsum panel (or drywall board) is extracted or separated by removing the outer, paper layers there from. Once extracted, the inner gypsum layer is processed by a crashing and/or milling technique in a manner such that it can be used to construct another or subsequent multi-layered construction panel, and in particular, the inner gypsum layer thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gypsum board, drywall, plasterboard, or wallboard is a multi-layered construction panel that generally includes an inner layer substantially or primarily made of gypsum plaster, wood pulp, or other material which is commonly pressed or disposed between two outer layers, typically made of paper or a paper product. Once created, the gypsum board or drywall is commonly used to construct or otherwise form the interior walls of a home, office of other building.
Specifically, raw gypsum that is mined or otherwise obtained is chemically treated, calcined or impregnated with certain additives in order to create the gypsum powder or gypsum plaster that is ultimately used to construct the final gypsum board. Once the gypsum plaster is created, a core or layer of the gypsum plaster is sandwiched between two sheets of heavy paper or fiberglass layers. The final dried product is a generally rigid and sturdy multi-layered construction panel that can be used to assist with the construction of the interior walls of a building, as mentioned above.
Disposal of unused or previously used gypsum board or drywall has become a serious environmental and perhaps financial problem, and in fact, some landfills and dump sites have banned the disposal of drywall all together. Accordingly, when a contractor, builder, construction company, or homeowner needs to dispose of a gypsum board or drywall panel, and the landfills will not accept the materials, it is not uncommon for the individual or company to bury the gypsum board panels or materials in a non-designated dumping ground. This unauthorized and non-designated dumping of the gypsum board can create serious concerns and/or hazards for the proximate environment.
Accordingly, there is a current need in the art for a system and method for recycling the gypsum board or at least a portion thereof. In particular, there is a need for an extraction and recycling system and method that is structured to separate or extract the inner gypsum plaster layer of the gypsum board and process the materials in a manner in which it can be reused to create another subsequent gypsum board.